


Unexpected Visitors

by kiefercarlos



Series: Marvelous Marvel One-Shots [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT - Maria comes home from work to find two unexpected visitors on her sofa.





	Unexpected Visitors

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember all my fics are unedited, so any mistakes or problems are mostly due to lack of editing power.

Maria headed down the hall to her apartment and heard a TV. Considering it was nearly 3am she wasn't expecting it to be her neighbours. She stopped outside her door and listened. It was definitely inside hers. Now it was just bad work, if there was a bad guy inside waiting for her, nevertheless, she still pulled out her handgun.

The door was locked so she didn't stay quiet as she unlocked the door, she pushed it open and carefully lifted her gun in front of her, she saw two heads lift up over the sofa and she sighed and put her gun away.

"Hey you're back, and brought food, awesome, you've got absolutely nothing stocked." Natasha says, sitting up straighter as Maria makes her way across the room to put her bags down in the kitchen. "I hope it's Chinese, I'm starving." Clint says turning to look over the arm of the chair at her, a smile on his face.

Maria just sighs heavily and runs a hand down her face leaning on the table heavily. "Okay, hold up." She says and crosses the room to stand behind them, hand on her hip, staring down at the two of them with an annoyed look.

"The two of you are supposed to be in Zagreb." She says sternly and the strike team duo look at each other and then back at her. "We finished early, and considering the time of night, we didn't think it was any use going back to base." Natasha admitted and Maria had to hold back a groan on annoyance. Especially considering that they had their own apartment close to base.

"So why are you in my apartment?" She asks leaning heavily against the sofa, wondering what their reasoning was going to be this time. "Phil's going to call wondering where the hell we've gone anyway. Thought we'd crash with you for the night, save all the worrying." Clint admits as he glances past Maria towards the kitchen table where the food was still sitting. She sighs heavily and walks back to the table and grabs the bag of food.

"I hate you both right now. Here, eat my Chinese food, for god sake, keep me some dumplings. I've got to phone Phil." She says annoyed and dumps the bag on Clint's lap and picks up her cell and walks into the bedroom, shutting the door, not that it would keep that much noise out.

She finally hangs up about ten minutes later after spending way too much time listening to Phil moan about his charges and she refrains from commenting. "So we good?" Clint asks as she returns to the living room, to find a decent amount of the Chines food left, which she's grateful for. She drops down onto the sofa, in Clint's vacated space and grabs up the food, before she answers.

"Yeah, Phil's going to rip you guys a new one tomorrow, but he's not going to come and rip down my door to get too you." She replies and Natasha and Clint both looked pleased with that answer, probably both expecting her to take them into base at this time of night and get them debriefed, thankfully her and Phil know, that the two of them always need a calm down period after a mission, so this is the only good option.

"Good, so who get's the bed?" Clint asks a couple of minutes later and Maria shoves him gently with his now bare foot. "I do. You two can fight over the sofa and the floor." She comments and Natasha chuckles leaving Clint to groan, all in the room knowing he was getting the floor.

"Be grateful I'm not chucking you out completely. Now find something good to watch. I need to forget that you two are stress inducers." She comments and Clint flip through the channel until they find a good comedy program and the three of them sit there, eating their Chinese food and watching the TV, up until they drift off, only waking long enough for Maria to crawl into bed and Natasha to follow her, leaving Clint to get excited about getting the sofa.

Nobody mentions it, mainly because they all get a good nights sleep. Some things can be left not talked about.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks For Reading. Hope you enjoyed. Comments and Kudos much loved.  
> Nearly completed transferring all my old fics onto this site so when I'm finished I'll be looking at getting a beta, before I add anything new.  
> If you want to help drop me a message.


End file.
